The Return of Donna Noble
by andymac97
Summary: What will happen when the fiery Donna Noble bumps into the 11th Doctor and Oswin in London, as dangerous as it could be, will Donna Noble remember.
1. Chapter 1

The Return of Donna Noble

Donna Noble's heels clacked on the cobbles of Oxford Street, her Ink-Black handbag slung over her shoulder, as she glanced up and down the street for any oncoming traffic. In her hand was clasped a newspaper, the front page reading 'Wi-Fi Madness'. The heading had jumped out at Donna and made her feel uncomfortable. She was going to merely toss the paper in the bin as she came off the Tube, but for some reason, she held on to it tightly, as if it were a link to something she dearly missed. Things like this happened fairly often to Donna, completely everyday things, seemed to stir a past memory, like something that was just out of her grasp. Once she'd crossed the street, Donna headed down Regent Street towards Hamley's. She had to sidle into the store past a massive group of children, all gaping at a display for a bunch of brightly colored toys. Once she'd clambered into the lobby of the store, she was finally able to shrug off her thick mink coat, the store's central heating was thankfully doing its job. Donna strode over to the lift in the far corner of the store. She aggressively punched the 'up' button, and stood awkwardly in front of the unyielding doors. Finally after what seemed an hour, the doors sprang open, and Donna clambered inside.

Inside the lift, there was a man. A tall man. He was wearing a tweed jacket, grey pants, army-style boots and a maroon coloured bow-tie. He stood awkwardly, with the guilty air of a small child who had been caught stealing cookies from the jar, or had just knocked over Mum's favourite vase. His hair was swept to the side, as if it constantly fell in his eyes. And his hands, they were constantly moving, always adjusting, fixing and addressing things, as if they were repairing thousands of invisible machines.

Donna observed the queer man out of the corner of her eyes. She felt strongly that she knew him, had possibly met him before, a face in the crowd. But no, Donna never forgot a face, and she would have never forgotten a man like this, he didn't look quite right, like a drawing of a person where you accidentally left out the nose. And so with this thought in mind Donna quickly turned and focused on the task ahead of her. Birthday present shopping.

The lift doors burst open, an automatic voice, tonelessly stating: "_LEVEL 4, ELECTRONICS"_. The queer man quickly streaked out of the cramped elevator, as if putting distance between Donna and himself.

"Nutter," muttered Donna. She sighed to herself and started to move towards the gadget-lined shelves. Suddenly from further into the store, came an ear-piercing scream, causing Donna to jump. She sprinted towards the sound, rushing through aisle upon aisle of electronic equipment. As she turned the corner, she nearly collided into a young woman coming in the opposite direction.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Were you the one screaming?" cried Donna.

"Wait, what?" replied the woman, as she whipped a long metallic, green object, from the layers of her coat, "Oh yeah that was me, now RUN!"

Donna's head split, images flickering through her mind, like watching an old film. Images of her running, with a man, from what appeared to be mortal danger, but they were grinning, from ear to ear, as if this was a daily occurrence. Then the image changed, a wasp, a giant wasp, was chasing her and the strange man, through endless corridors. And then it happened. The end. It felt as if a hot, molten liquid was being poured into her consciousness, filling up every part of her with a warm, fulfilling, glowing energy.

"Donna? Hello? Wake up!" came a voice.

"Nah, I'm quite comfortable here. I think I'll just-"

"Oi, watch it earth-girl! Wake Up!" came the voice again. Earth-girl. Where had she heard that before? It stirred warm familiar memories, causing a smile to appear on her face. Earth. Girl. Space. Man. It was like a key had been turned, opening a once locked door. New rooms to explore. Donna felt the best she had in ages. Her mind was, there. It was hard to explain but everything felt right. She remembered. Donna Noble remembered. The Doctor-Donna remembered.

"I am going to flippin' kill you spaceman, Where am I?" muttered Donna, her eyes still closed.

"It's good you're back, and we're in the TARDIS" replied the Doctor.

"Can someone please tell me what's going on?" asked a woman, Donna presumed it was the one she had run into before.

"Yes, well it's complicated Clara, she's one of my-" started the Doctor.

"-One of your wives?" interrupted the girl called Clara.

"No! She's not one of my wives, or _wife_ for that matter," grumbled the Doctor, "although I do have a wife…"

"So she's your spacey-girlfriend?"

"No, she's a _friend_, that's all! We used to travel together-" said the Doctor.

"In the 'Snog-Box'?" asked Clara.

"Yes in the 'Snog Box', wait, no, not in the 'Snog-Box', because it's a _spaceship_" said the Doctor tuning a deep shade of maroon.

"Oi! Hello, still here you two," mumbled Donna, "I'm going to try opening my eyes."

"Okay, but be careful Donna, you're body's under a lot of strain" said the Doctor knowingly.

"Doctor, I'm not an idiot. If I'm not careful my mind respond from too much exposure over to little time due to the meta-crisis internal change, causing the neurons to hyper-combust, sending my brain into a state of flux, blah, blah, blah"

"Okay what did she say?" asked a very confused Clara.

"Like she said, the neurons will hyper-combust, due to the meta-crisis internal-" started the Doctor.

"-In English" interjected Clara.

"Brain. Go. Boom" muttered the Doctor, rubbing his hands nervously.

"Oh, right. Well good luck Donna, see you on the other side," called Clara, as she shuffled away slowly behind the TARDIS console.

"Okay Donna, on three," started the Doctor, "One. Two. Three!"

Donna's eyelids flew open as if they were spring loaded, ready to open. But she didn't see, once again Donna's mind was flooded with images, and this time they all made sense. She was running with the Doctor, from Miss Foster, the Adipose 'nanny', then she was locked in a container, surrounded by red-eyed Ood, they were slowly chanting 'the circle must be broken, the circle must be broken'. The final image that flickered through Donna's mind was a haunting one. She was standing in the TARDIS, face to face with the Doctor, his hands pressed to her temple, tears running down his face, '_Donna. Oh, Donna Noble. I am so sorry. But we had the best of times. The best. Goodbye_'. And that was it. It went dark for a few second but then Donna gained feeling. She felt the cold hard ground underneath her, she could hear the comforting scraping sound of the TARDIS, and could smell the familiar metallic tang that filled the room. Then her eyesight returned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh my gosh Doctor. Your face!" cried Donna, leaping up from the floor.

"Uh, Donna, you might want to sit down, getting up isn't-"

"You idiot. You regenerated again didn't you? You stupid Martian!" cried Donna triumphantly.

"I'm, I'm not from Mars Donna" sighed the Doctor.

"Yeah, well you spacemen are all the same, whizzing off in your ships, sonicing things with-"

"Uh, hello?" said Clara nervously, "can someone _please_ explain to me what just happened?"

The Doctor let out a long sigh.

"Uh, yeah," started the Doctor, "This is Donna." Donna gave a quick wave to Clara. "Donna and I used to travel together a few earth years back, when we confronted the Daleks."

"Daleks?" asked Clara.

"You'll find out sooner or later," remarked the Doctor, his hands twiddling nervously again, "Anyway, We were in big trouble, and the only way for us to get out alive and saye earth, was for Donna to absorb some 'regeneration energy'." The Doctor stopped, because Clara was giving him a very confused look. "I can change my appearance," he said, continuing despite the look of utter shock on Clara's face, "Anyway, this 'regeneration energy' holds a Timelord's essence, and by Donna absorbing it, she became part Donna, part Timelord."

"So why didn't she recognise you before" asked Clara curiously.

"Well, being a Timelord is a massive deal, there's so much knowledge and information, that the average human brain can't hold it, and in time will literally burn up. So to keep Donna safe, I had to remove that essence of Timelord, but that meant removing everything, all traces of me, the TARDIS, the Daleks and all of our wonderful adventures."

"Okay, but then how did she remember?" asked Clara, looking over at Donna curiously.

"Donna? What's wrong?" called the Doctor. For the past few minutes, Donna had been staring open mouthed at the TARDIS's interior.

"What have you done? It's less fungus-y. You've gone and changed the 'desktop settings!'" cried Donna.

"Yes, well I needed a change" muttered the Doctor quietly, "anyway _how_ exactly did you remem-".

The Doctor was cut-off mid-sentence as the familiar, comforting grinding noise of the TARDIS had stopped. The temperature dropped what felt like a thousand degrees.

"Donna! What. Did. You. Do?" yelled the Doctor.

"Nothing! I was just re-calibrating the ship's time-rotor, and it kind of, well, stopped" said Donna, her voice whisper-quiet.

"Stopped? It just stopped?" asked the Doctor, glaring at Donna.

"Yeah, well, the TARDIS needed a bit of a re-tune! You always shoving it into fifth gear without letting it warm up!" replied Donna haughtily.

"Warm it up? It's a time-machine!" cried the Doctor scornfully.

"Exactly space-man, so if it's a time-machine, you can _wait_ for it to warm up!" replied Donna, the usual sass creeping into her voice.

"Um, excuse me? But can someone please explain to me what's happening?" called Clara cautiously from the TARDIS's doorway.

"I re-calibrated the time-rotor and it-" started Donna.

"Effectively, Donna just stopped the engines mid-journey, leaving us stranded for a couple of hours, in a mystery location" snapped the Doctor.

"Well, isn't that exciting? I mean, there's a whole world out there to be explored!" cried Donna, leaping towards the TARDIS's doors. A cheeky grin crept onto the Doctor's face, the familiar spark in his eyes.

"Oh all right!" sighed the Doctor, "I guess I would've had to re-calibrate the rotor anyway".

"This is so exciting!" cried Clara, "Hold on, let me quickly grab something". She rushed off down one the TARDIS's many corridors, to her room. The Doctor then turned to Donna, a faint smile on his face.

"You know Donna, you never fail to surprise me" said the Doctor quietly.

"What are us women for?" laughed Donna.

"I mean, you're impossible!" cried the Doctor, "I wiped your mind, and yet here you stand with every single memory!"

"That's right space-man," replied Donna, grinning, "You don't know how much I've missed this". The Doctor looked at Donna confusedly, "I mean, I didn't know what I was missing then, but I felt, I don't know, sad," whispered Donna.

"Well, don't you worry Mrs. Noble," said the Doctor, "Finally we can finish what we started".

"Yeah, I'd like that" whispered Donna.

"Like what?" called Clara, from the other side of the TARDIS console.

"To finish what we started," said the Doctor, "with both of you". He threw the TARDIS's comforting blue doors open, and led the two ladies out, towards the big adventure that lay ahead of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ah yes! The good old Forsx Nebula!" cried the Doctor, spreading his arms wide.

"Oh, you don't know how much I've missed this!" whispered Donna to Clara, her arms jiggling up and down with excitement.

"I know! Earth is nice, but sometimes, going somewhere alien-y really tops it," replied Clara, "Doctor, What exactly is the Forsx Nebula?"

"The biggest powerhouse in the known-history of the Universe!" cried the Doctor excitedly, the familiar spark in his eyes.

"Well isn't that WIZARD?" cried Donna, "We're stuck on a flippin' hunk of rock floating through the universe above a bloody powerhouse, what are we going to do?"

"What do you mean float-" started the Doctor, "Oh, yes, right" as he glanced around them.

"You know for a man whose so smart, he can really be quite stupid" whispered Clara to Donna.

"Um we might have a small problem," said the Doctor, "actually an average sized problem, nope a fairly large one". He began to slowly shuffle back towards Clara and Donna.

"Why? What's wrong Doctor?" asked Donna, as she threw a glance around her, "Hold on, what are _those_?"

In the distance a few pinpricks of green light started to grow larger, heading towards the Doctor, Donna and Clara.

"I take it _that's_ the problem?" asked Clara, "What are they? Cybermen?"

"Uh, no not exactly," began the Doctor, "Donna, you possibly remember the Shadow Proclamation?"

"Yeah," chuckled Donna, turning towards Clara, "They're like big Rhinos, and they speak like 'JOH TOH ROH TOH'".

"Really?" cried Clara, "Doctor why haven't _we_ met the… What're they called?"

"Shadow Proclamation, outer space police," started the Doctor, "And Clara, the reason we haven't met them, is that they hate people who park on a yellow line".

"Yellow line? But we're on a-" started Donna.

"The whole rock is a yellow line?" guessed Clara.

"Yep" replied the Doctor, raising his hands above his head.

Clara and Donna both followed suit, raising their hands. The green pinpricks of light continued to grow, as the Shadow Proclamation headed towards them. After a minute or so, the outline of three figures could be made out.

"You two let me handle this." Said the Doctor, his voice grave with concern. The three figures came into full view, and Clara drew her breath in. They _were_ like rhinos! With a loud clunk, the three figures dismounted onto the rock.

"JOH-TOH-FLO-TOH-OH-FLOH" called the largest of the creatures.

"What's he saying?" asked Clara "The TARDIS isn't translating"

"He says: 'Move your ship off this sector of the Forsx Nebula, so we may incaptulate you'" replied the Doctor calmly.

"Incaptulate? What does that mean?" asked Donna, her voice shaking.

"Really? You don't know? Not with all _my _knowledge?" asked the Doctor. Donna shook her head.

"Ah well. Let's just say that incaptulation is a wee bit more painful than using a fork to get your toast out of the toaster" replied the Doctor, fumbling in his tweed jacket for something.

The Doctor swiped something out of his jacket, and began to wave it in front of the Judoon. His psychic paper.

"There you go lads," said the Doctor coolly, "My name is John Smith of the NESKA Power Foundation, and these are my lovely assistants, we're just doing a quick systems check, y'know, just to see if the Forysx Nebula is up to NESKA-y standards."

The Judoon troopers looked at each other. Then towards the Doctor, Clara and Donna. They aimed their incaptulators at each of the time travellers, pulled their triggers, and that was that. Donna, Clara and the Doctor were incaptulated.


End file.
